


Not So Crazy Now

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder and lightning crackled overhead, the flash of the lightning lighting up her dark room. She sat in the corner of her bed, leaning against the wall, watching the lighting as the branches outside her window made shadows as the electric blue shone through. She saw the shadows dance around the room, almost playing with her. She sighed and started picking at her arm once more, scratching under the plastic bracelet on her wrist. She wore a plain blue hospital gown and rubber slippers. Her bed was still neatly made as she hadn’t moved from her position since she arrived, earlier that day.

Kada Rose had lived in the hospital for as long as she could remember, but she would be released every now and then for good behavior, the doctors thinking she had gotten better, but ended up back in that room at the first signs of her babbling on and on about monsters and demons. She knew she wasn’t crazy. She knew the things she saw were real. And she hated being locked up in the loony bin like she was some nutcase that had a psychotic break and was a danger to herself and others. At least, that’s what the doctors and nurses told her. She knew they were wrong, of course. But what mental patient didn’t think that?

She knew she would be here until she died, or at least, that’s what they would try to do. But Kada would spend every waking second trying to figure out a way to escape and find answers about the things she saw.

~

“So some girl is spouting about demons and monsters and we’re supposed to break her out of a mental hospital?” Dean asked, as he drove down the highway, relaxed hand on the wheel, while Sam flipped through files.

“I have the files on her. She’s not just saying random crap, Dean. She knows about demons, knows about what kills the different monsters. There’s something about this girl. I think it’s worth looking into.” Sam said, giving his brother a look. Dean sighed.

“I just don’t really like the idea of bringing some supposed nutcase along with us.” Sam gave a small scoff.

“Dean, don’t call her that.” He looked at his older brother. “She might not be crazy like they’re saying. She could have seen things.”

“Or maybe she’s really crazy.” Dean said, glancing at him. Sam shook his head and sighed. “How far away are we?”

“Uh…” Sam looked over the map. “About an hour out.”

Dean stepped on the gas pedal, the car lurching as it sped up.

~

“* _ Kada. Time to wake up. _ *” A voice came from behind her door. Kada looked at the door as it opened, never having gone to sleep the night before. The door opened and the nurse walked in, carrying a small paper cup and a cup of water.

“No. No meds. Please. I’m fine.” Kada said, shifting in her bed.

“I’m sorry, Kada. Doctors orders.” The nurse said, coming over to her and handing her the cups and meds. Kada sighed and tipped the pills into her mouth, sliding them under her tongue, and took a sip of water. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

The nurse looked over her, taking notice that her bed wasn’t slept in. She sighed and gave Kada a look.

“Did you sleep last night?” She asked. Kada shook her head.

“No. I couldn’t sleep.” Kada said, shoving the cup back into the nurse’s hand.

“Because of the demons and monsters?” The nurse asked, her voice sympathetic, but her meaning, condescending. Kada looked away. No matter what she said, she was always given false sympathy masked as ignorance. She learned after so many stints in the hospital when to keep quiet and when to speak up.

“Yes. Demons and monsters, Katie.” Kada said, sliding off her bed and walking out the door. She spat the pills out into her hand and tossed them into the garbage when no one was looking. The mental ward was in full swing at this time, patients roaming around, some shouting things, some speaking quietly to themselves, others sitting or standing motionless, staring off into space. Kada sighed, keeping a hand clasped to the other arm, and stayed silent as she went to the rec room and sat on the couch, pulling her legs under her. She sat there and sighed as she watched the patients around her.

After lunch, Kada went to the day room and sat by the window, staring out. The one good thing about having to stay at this horrid place, was it was near the lake and the day room faced it. She sat there, holding a stuffed bunny, as she stared at the water. She wished she could have permission to go down and play in the water for an hour or two, maybe more. She wished she was able to do a lot of things she was now unable to do. But she resolved; stay quiet, do as you're told, and maybe she could get out sooner rather than later.

“* _ We’re looking for a, uh...Kada Ann Rose? _ *” Kada gave a sideways glance and shook her head.

_ Probably someone to take me to another hospital. _ She thought. She didn’t give it a second thought and kept staring out at the water as the nurse pointed them in her direction and the two well dressed men approached.

“Miss Rose?” The taller of the two said.

“It’s Kada. No one calls me Miss Rose.” She said, plainly. The taller one chuckled, glancing at the shorter one and they took a seat on the couch across from her. “If you’re here to take me away, don’t bother with pleasantries. Just let me get my crap and we can go.”

“That’s...Not really why we’re here.” The taller one said. Kada glanced at him.

“Then why are you here?” She asked.

“What do you know about demons?” The shorter one asked. Kada turned to them, beginning to get irritated, but wondering if this was some sort of test.

“Demons? Demons don’t exist.” Kada spat.

“Miss-Uh, Kada. We aren’t with the hospital, okay?” The tall one said. “My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean.”

Kada looked between the two. Dean, the shorter one, gave a small smirk and nodded at her. She looked at Sam, leaning in slightly, and said, in a whisper, “You know if you talk about demons, you’ll end up in here with me.”

Sam gave a soft smile and said, “We’re hunters, Kada. We hunt demons and monsters...We know you’re not crazy.”

Kada blinked and sat back. “If this is some sort of sick test, it’s not funny. They’re trying to agitate me so they can lock me up or give me shock therapy!” She hissed. Sam held up his hands, as if he was taming a wild animal.

“No. No, this isn’t a test.” Sam said.

“Kada, we know you aren’t crazy. The things you said about monsters and demons? Okay? They’re all true.” Dean said, making a sweeping motion with his hand. “We believe you.”

Sam looked around, briefly, then back at Kada. “Kada, why don’t we go somewhere more private? So no one thinks you’re...Talking...Crazy…” Sam said, carefully. Kada sighed and tossed the rabbit aside and stood.

“Fine.” Kada stalked off, heading to her room. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then took off after her. She reached her room and climbed onto her bed, sliding to the corner and hugging her legs to her chest. She was nearly 28, but in this place she felt like a child, because that’s how they treated her. Sam and Dean walked in and watched her. “Shut the door. They’ll still hear you if it’s open.”

Sam looked back at Dean, who nodded and pulled the door shut.

“So, Kada?” Sam started, carefully, going to sit on the edge of her bed. “How do you know about demons?”

“How else?” She said, a small laugh on the edge of her voice. “I lived it. I learned it. I may not remember everything, but I know what I know. And that’s all that matters.”

“What do you remember?” Dean asked, moving to stand in front of them, shoving his hands into his pockets. Kada rubbed her fingers over her temple and sighed.

“I don’t-Um...Fire. Hell. Demons?” Kada looked at Dean and gave a soft laugh. “What else is there to remember?”

“Okay. Okay.” Sam shifted on the bed, turning more to her. “What about your parents? Your family.”

Kada blinked and looked away, tears pricking her eyes. Sam watched her, his face scrunching in slight worry.

“My parents died shortly after I was born...Or so they told me. I have no siblings, no cousins, no aunts, uncles…” Kada said. She gave a small shrug and looked back at them, a sad smile on her face. “I was a ward of the state until I turned 18. Whenever I was here.”

“Here...At the hospital?” Sam asked.

“Whenever I was on Earth. Not in Hell.” Kada said, plainly. Sam looked at Dean, who’s face was also scrunched up, but in confusion rather than worry.

“You...You’ve been to Hell?” Dean asked, taking a hand out of his pocket, extending it towards her, slightly.

“Yeah. That’s how I know about demons.” Kada said. “Sometimes...They’d kidnap me for a day or two...Sometimes a few weeks. I was there for a month one time…”

“How?” Sam asked.

“Look, I don’t have these answers anymore than you do, okay? All I know is they kidnapped me and took me with them sometimes, if they went somewhere to kill someone, or make deals, or whatever demons do, sometimes I stayed in Hell and watched them torture people. I don’t know why they took me, or how I got there...All I know is I was there. And then I was back on Earth.” She said. Sam and Dean stared at her in shock and disbelief. She gave a soft scoff and turned her head away, briefly, before looking back at them and saying, “Now you understand why I’m here. The things I say I’ve seen are so horrific, they think I’m suffering from psychosis and am having a severe break with reality, caused by a trauma from early childhood.”

“Well, we don’t think that, Kada. We believe you. Trust me, we’ve both spent our time in Hell.” Sam said, glancing back at Dean, who gave a small shrug and nodded. Kada looked at the two for a moment.

“Sam and Dean...You’re the Winchesters. The ones they talked about.” Kada said. The brothers blinked. She gave a small smirk and a soft laugh. “Yeah. I was there. I remember you now…”

Kada shifted, sliding off the bed and going to Dean, touching his cheek, lightly. All at once her memories flooded back to her, each of them fighting their way to the surface. Kada winced and pulled her hand away, hugging herself. Dean blinked and watched her.

“Yeah. Dean...I saw you when Alistair was torturing you that first day…” She said. Dean stared at her in shock, as Sam watched. “I was there with your dad too...Um...John.”

She looked up at him, then turned to Sam. She eyed him, not bringing herself to touch him, knowing what pain it would cause her, and possibly him.

“I definitely remember you...Watching you in Lucifer’s Cage...Burning…” Kada shook her head and turned away, going to the window as tears slid down her cheeks. “They kept saying...That they kept bringing me back because the Winchesters were the toughest tortures and the most enjoyable. They-It was like they were trying to turn me. They kept taunting me with the weapons and the flayed flesh. They said-They said one way or another, they would…’Beat the angel out of me’. I-I don’t even know what that means.”

Kada had covered her face, her fingers bent as if to claw at her skin. She shook and tears streamed down her face. Sam went to her, putting a comforting arm around her and bringing her back to the bed. Kada gave a shaky sigh and sniffed, wiping her face.

“Why would they think you have an angel in you?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know! I don’t-All I know is they made it seem like they wanted to...Mold me, almost. Turn me into this weapon. I heard a few of them talking about it. But I-I’m human! How could I be a weapon for demons?!” Kada said.

“I don’t know. But we do know someone who can tell us.” Sam said, looking up at Dean. He nodded and left the room. Kada wiped her face and watched him.

“Where is he going?” Kada asked.

“We’re going to get you out of here, okay?” Sam said. Kada looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile and said, “We believe you, okay, Kada? You’re not crazy, but anyone who’s gone through that...Anyone who hasn’t seen what we have will ever understand.”

~

Dean finagled and flirted his way into getting Kada released. They guided her out and into the Impala and drove away. They took her to a clothing store to get her a few outfits and then checked into a motel nearby.

“Okay, uh, how about I get us some food?” Sam asked, as Kada folded her clothes and put them in the bag. She looked up at him, giving a small smile and nodded.

“Yeah. Sure. Thanks.” She said. Sam gave her a small smile and said, “Burgers okay? What do you want?”

She nodded. Dean came back in at the word ‘Burgers’, and he and Kada both said, “Double bacon cheeseburger.” Sam jumped and looked between the two, both of them looking at each other in equal surprise. A smirk formed on Dean’s face and he looked at Sam, pointing a finger to Kada.

“I like the way she thinks.” He said, with a chuckle. Kada gave a small giggle and sat back against the headboard. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“Okay, you two will be just fine. I’ll go get some food.” Sam said, grabbing the keys and walking out. Dean smirked and sat at the table, beginning to clean his guns. Kada sat watching him, a leg drawn to her chest.

“Do you have any scars?” She asked, plainly. Dean jerked his head up at her and blinked, surprised at the question.

“I-Scars?” Dean asked. Kada nodded.

“From…” Kada hesitated. “From Hell? I saw everything. They kept me there for the 4 months you were there.”

Dean blinked and set his guns down. “You...Were there?” He asked. Kada nodded and watched him.

“You saw  _ everything _ ?” He asked. Kada knew exactly what he meant when heavily implying ‘everything’.

“I don’t blame you, Dean. And I’m not judging you.” She said. “If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing…”

Dean shifted, awkwardly, and cleared his throat. “Listen. Kada…”

“Sorry.” She said, looking away. “I’ve been locked up in the hospital or in Hell most of my life. I don’t really know how to talk to people normally...Or normal people…”

Dean blinked and watched her. She began to pick at her arm, then looked down, remembering the bracelet had been cut off. She rubbed her hand over the spot and looked away. Dean gave a soft sigh and rubbed his face.

“How would they even get to you?” Dean asked. Kada looked at him.

“The demons? I don’t know. Sometimes they’d take me from the hospital, making my stay longer when I got back. Sometimes I’d be perfectly fine, living in a halfway house, thinking I’m making progress and they just take me. I don’t know how a demon’s mind works. And I’m sure you don’t either. I just know that them taking me is the reason why I was in the mental ward.” She said.

“So what about the monsters? You said you know how to kill them…” Dean questioned. Kada gave a soft sigh and looked away.

“They taught me...Whenever they kidnapped me they didn’t always have me sitting in on tortures. Sometimes they brought me along to see how deals were made. Sometimes they stuck me in ‘Monster School’ and taught me how to kill things…” She said.

“And you just...Learned?” Dean asked. Kada shot her head to him so quick, it made him flinch.

“You think I was just like ‘oh cool. I get to learn how to kill people today!’? No. When they first kidnapped me I was 5, Dean. 5 years old. I cried and fought them, and in return they kept me for a year and beat me and tortured me. Then they set me free, I thought it was over, then when I was 9 they grabbed me again. I’m not stupid. I knew what they could do and the first thing they did when they grabbed me that second time, was show me how they tortured people. So, yes, when they took me and wanted to teach me, I obeyed. I survived.” She hissed. She shot up and went to stand by the window, staring out. Dean watched her for a few moments, until Kada slowly turned and stared at the floor. Dean gave a soft sigh and went to her, bringing her back to the bed.

“I’m sorry.” She said. She sighed and sunk onto the bed. “I’m never going to be normal again, am I?”

She looked up at Dean who sat down next to her. “Kada, you’ve been through a lot.” He started, looking up at her.

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t really somehow insane. Being kidnapped like that...I’ve  _ been _ to Hell, and I think that would make me go insane. I’m actually...Quite impressed at how sane and perfectly normal you are.” He said. A small smile pricked at Kada’s lips. “You  _ are _ normal, Kada. You’ve just been locked up and been told you’re crazy for so long...I think you might actually be starting to believe it.”

“I know I’m not crazy. I could never make up the things I’ve seen in a million years.” Kada said.

“And me and Sam believe you. We really do.” Dean said, covering her hand on her thigh. Kada gripped his hand, slightly, bursting with joy on the inside at actually having contact with a real person, a person who actually believed her and told her she’s not crazy. Dean gave her a smile. “We’ll figure this out, okay? Sam will be back soon with some food, we’ll just rest tonight, and then tomorrow we’ll contact our guy who can help you.”

Dean gave her hand a small pat and smiled at her. Kada tossed her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, hot tears seeping from her eyes. Dean jumped, then smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. Kada pulled back and sniffed, wiping her face.

“Thank you, Dean.” She gave a short laugh and said, “You honestly have no idea how good it feels to have someone tell me I’m not crazy...To be believed in.”

“Well, we’ve dealt with the non-belief on the job so often, something like this, like  _ you _ , is kind of unprecedented, but with everything you’re saying…” He said. He reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled. Kada smiled and gave a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. Dean dropped his hand and watched her. She opened her eyes again and nodded. Dean smiled and then went back to the table to finish cleaning his guns. Kada watched him.

“Those are all yours?” She asked, surprised. Dean chuckled and glanced at her.

“Yeah. I got most of them from my dad. A few others me and Sammy bought.” Dean said. Kada went to the table, picking up Dean’s prized pistol and looked it over. Dean looked up, an eyebrow raised, half not too happy someone was holding his gun, the other half, impressed at her choice. “Ever shot one before?”

Dean stood and went to her. Kada looked up at him and gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head.

“No. I, uh, was deemed too mentally unstable to ever have a gun.” She said. Dean chuckled.

“Unless you have the right gun, it wouldn’t have done you any good with the demons.” He said, taking it from her hand and ejecting the clip. He put it back in her hands and stood behind her, his hands over hers. “Don’t grip it too tight. Just tight enough.”

Kada gave a small shiver as Dean’s warm breath trickled along her ear and down her neck. Dean felt the movement and smirked.

“So just aim where you want to shoot...And squeeze the trigger.” Kada pulled the trigger and a hollow click echoed in the silent room. She smiled and said, “So what kind of gun can kill demons then?”

Kada turned to him, his gun still in hand.

“It’s called the Colt. It’s a special gun that…”

“Samuel Colt made. Right.” She said, nodding. Dean blinked, amused.

“What, they taught you about the Colt?” He asked.

“Well, if it’s a gun that can kill demons?” She said, giving him a look. “It was one of the first things they taught me. I just forgot about it. They said it didn’t really exist, it was just a myth...Then Azazel got his hands on it…”

Kada’s words trailed off as she looked down at the gun in her hand, gripped the base, tightly. Memories of trying to get the gun came back to her, the cracking of the whips and screams echoed in her mind. Dean touched her shoulder, bringing her back from her thoughts. She inhaled and looked up at him. Dean watched her, concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Kada nodded and handed him back his gun.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” She said. “I, um, tried to steal the gun from Azazel...Tried to use it to get out of Hell...It didn’t work of course. I was a stupid 17 year old. Actually thought I could compete with a demon like him and actually escape…”

“17? How old are you now?” Dean asked, impressed she even thought of taking Azazel on at 17.

“Almost 28.” She said. Dean watched her for a moment.

“Kada, you asked me if I had any scars.” He said. Kada blinked and turned away. “Why did you ask me that? Because of what you saw?”

Kada nodded, but knew he wouldn’t believe her. “Yeah. They, uh, they looked pretty bad so I just figured you had scars…” She lied. Dean went to her and turned her shoulder, making her face him.

“Kada. Why did you ask me if I had any scars?” Dean asked. Kada looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. Dean sighed and hugged her tight. Kada clung to him trying to rid her mind of the memories. They broke apart when they heard the door open and saw Sam walk in. Sam looked up, smiling, then saw the two and his face dropped.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” He asked, going to Kada. Kada nodded and blinked away her tears.

“I’m fine.” She said, giving him a reassuring smile. Sam nodded, but still looked skeptical. She cleared her throat and said, “Is that the food?”

Dean grabbed the bag and dug through, handing Kada two burgers.

“Two?” She giggled. Sam smiled and shrugged.

“I figured you were like Dean and wanted two double bacon cheeseburgers.” Sam said. Kada shrugged and smiled, tearing into the burger. She gave a soft, happy moan and sank into the chair.

“Jesus, I forgot how good real food is.” She said, tucking her legs under her.

“They don’t give you food there?” Sam asked, with a chuckle.

“Hospital food is pitiful swill.” She said, pulling out a nice thick piece of bacon from the burger and chomped down on it. “And they most definitely do not have bacon.”

Dean smirked at her and said, “Exactly. Who can live in this world without bacon? Sam, have I mentioned that I like her?”

Kada giggled and sank down in the chair, munching on the burger. “So, who’s this expert you have?” She asked.

“Expert?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and digging into his salad.

“Yeah. The guy you said could help me?” She said, looking between the two brothers, licking her fingers before tearing into her second burger. Dean raised an eyebrow and stopped, mid chew. Kada looked at him and said, “What?”

“Nothing. I’ve just...Never seen a girl...Well, anyone really, eat a burger that fast.” He said, chuckling. Kada shrugged.

“Don’t underestimate a girl that’s only really ever had hospital food her entire life.” Kada said. Dean chuckled and took another bite of his burger. “So this expert?”

“Right…” Sam said, as he finished chewing. “He’s, uh, kind of an expert. I don’t know if I’d go labeling him that, but he will definitely know what to do with you...For you.”

Kada nodded. “So who is he? How’d you meet him?” She asked. The two exchanged glances and Kada looked up at them.

“What? I can’t know about the guy?” She asked.

“Well, we didn’t meet him the conventional way…” Sam said.

“You didn’t meet him while hunting? What’s conventional for you guys?” Kada asked, giving a small giggle.

“He’s kind of...An angel?” Dean said, looking from Sam to Kada. Kada looked at him and blinked.

“An angel.” She said.

“Did they tell you about angels?” Sam asked. Kada nodded.

“A little. If only to say they were winged monkeys who were so self righteous they’d make God look human.” Kada said. Dean blinked and said, “That’s...Oddly specific.”

“Well, it was Crowley’s insult of choice.” Kada said, crumpling up her wrappings and tossing them into the trash.

“Wait. Crowley? As in Crowley, Crowley?” Sam asked. Kada nodded.

“Yeah. If anyone is self righteous, I don’t think you can top naming yourself King Of Hell…” She said.

“Wow. You really got around.” Dean said. Kada shrugged and looked down, rubbing at her wrist.

“I was there for a year more than once. You can see a lot in a year.” She said, softly. The brothers exchanged a quick glance and picked at their food.

“You should get some rest, Kada.” Sam said, looking at her. Kada nodded. “Me and Dean will be outside.”

The two picked up their food and began to leave, when Kada’s head shot up.

“No. Don’t leave.” She said, her voice on the edge of tears and fear. “Please. I-I’ve been alone for so long...I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

They both gave her a small smile and nodded, going to the table to sit. Kada stood and said, “Um, could I...Maybe borrow a shirt or something to sleep in? I don’t think jeans are very comfortable.” She shifted and began to pick at the hem of her shirt. Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam smirking. Dean chuckled and shrugged, going to his bag.

“Yeah. Sure.” He said, digging through and going to her, handing her a yellow and black plaid button up. Kada smiled and took it.

“Thanks.” She said, going to the bathroom. Dean rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. Sam smirked and watched his big brother.

“I think she likes you, Dean.” Sam said, digging into his salad. Dean looked at him.

“What makes you say that?” He asked. Sam looked at him and chuckled as he swallowed his bite.

“Don't tell me you can't see it? Come on. You? I thought you’d be at least a little interested. She’s attractive.” Sam teased. Dean gave his brother a look and went back to sit at the table.

“I mean...She’s…” Dean glanced at the closed bathroom door. “I like her hair?”

Dean shrugged and looked at Sam, who laughed and shook his head.

“You just don’t want to admit it, because she came from the psych ward.” Sam said. The door opened and Kada walked out, going to her bag and putting her discarded clothes in them. She turned and finished buttoning up the shirt, leaving the first and last few undone. Sam and Dean, both, looked her over and raised an eyebrow. She looked rather attractive in Dean’s shirt. The hem hanging to the middle of her thigh, her arms drowning in the much too big sleeves. The shirt hung off one shoulder, giving her an unknowingly sensual look. She pushed a hand through her unruly dark curls, as she pushed off her socks, and looked up at them, both of them immediately looking down at their food. Kada raised an eyebrow and gave a small giggle.

“What? Is it too big?” She asked. Dean shook his head, staring intently at his burger, as Sam looked up at her and smiled.

“No, it’s fine.” He said. Kada nodded and went to the bed, sliding under the sheets. “We can turn off the lights…?”

“Just a few. I don’t much like the dark.” She said. Sam nodded as she reached up to turn off the lights that hung over her.

~

Once the brothers got ready to rest as well, they silently fought over who would be taking the bed and who would be taking the chair. Or at least, they thought it was silently. Kada groaned and turned over, sitting up, and glared at them, after trying to tune them out. Sam and Dean stopped arguing and looked at her.

“If you two will shut up...One of you can sleep next to me. I haven’t slept well in almost 28 years...Pick a bed. Shut up. And go. To. Sleep.” She said, her voice not angry or annoyed, just tired. Sam and Dean turned to each other.

“Winner sleeps alone?” Sam asked, holding up a fist, cupped in his other hand. Dean shook out his arms and did the same. They did Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would sleep next to Kada, Sam throwing scissors, Dean throwing paper. Dean sighed as Sam smirked and went to the bed, flopping down on it and putting his hands behind his head.

“Is it such a bad thing to share a bed with a nutcase?” Kada spat, flopping back down and snuggling into the pillow. Dean sighed and shook his head, turning off the lamp and pulling off his shirt. He kicked off his jeans and slipped in next to her. He shifted around until Kada’s hand came flying from in front of her, smacking onto his chest. Dean stilled in surprise. “If you don’t stop moving, I’m going to kill you.”

“You really have never had a roommate have you?” Dean asked. Kada pulled her arm back and shifted.

“They didn’t exactly let me bunk with a demon, and I intentionally scared off my ward mates.” Kada grumbled. Dean gave a soft chuckle and shifted, settling himself on his back. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~ **


	2. Chapter 2

~

_Screams echoed through the darkness. She sat alone in her cell, chained to the wall. Her wrists were rubbed raw and she shivered. Despite being in Hell, she was freezing. Outside her door, she heard Azazel shouting with Alistair, and the voices came closer to her. The door flew open and she was ripped from her chains and dragged down the hall, kicking and screaming. She was thrown into a room and then picked up and chained to a desk. A wicked chuckle came from the dark side of the room._

_The smell of burning flesh filled her nose, making her sick. She knew if she vomited, she would be whipped. She watched as a demon slowly skinned a damned soul, the woman’s screams of agony rocking her to her core. She stared into the woman’s eyes, eyes that begged for help, for relief, for freedom. A knife was shoved into her hands, and she was shoved forward, being told to finish the woman off for the day. Hesitantly, she ripped the last piece of skin off the woman, making her screech a blood curdling scream. She winced and set the knife down._

_She was thrown back into her cell and chained once again to the wall. She sat there, in the dark, waiting, for the next horror she would have to endure. Hours seemed to blend into days before her cell door opened again. Alistair stood in the frame, blocking out all light, a smirk on his face and a whip in his hand. She begged and cried for her life. Alistair laughed and started whipping her as she screamed in pain._

~

Kada’s screams woke both Dean and Sam. Dean jumped and nearly toppled off the bed. Sam bolted up, pulling a gun from under his pillow. Dean grabbed Kada and shook her, gently.

“Kada. Kada! Wake up! Hey!” He called, holding her face, gently. Kada’s eyes snapped open and, what looked like to Dean, briefly burned a mix of pitch black rimmed in electric blue. Dean blinked, letting her go and moving back as she panted, hard, and slowly sat up.

“What happened?” Sam asked, sweeping the room with his gun, before turning to them. Kada’s face was drenched in sweat and she huddled herself against the headboard. “Kada?”

She looked around and blinked a few times, before remembering where she was. Dean went to her again and touched her cheek. Kada flinched at the movement and looked at him.

“Kada. You’re okay.” He said. Kada wiped her face and sniffled. Sam came over to her, setting his gun down and sitting next to her, flipping on a light.

“Kada? What’s wrong?” He asked. Kada shook her head and took a shaky sigh.

“It-It was just...A dream...Nightmare…” She said, drawing her legs to her chest and hugging them, her eyes squeezing shut. Sam looked at Dean then put a comforting arm around her. Dean sat back and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I don’t think we can hold off calling Cas any longer.” Sam said. Dean nodded.

“Yeah.” Dean went to his jeans that hung over the chair and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited. “Cas? Hey. We need you...We’ll explain when you get here. We’re at the Mountaineer Inn in West Virginia.”

A gust of wind blew through the room and Castiel appeared by the door. Kada jumped and watched him. He looked between the brothers and smiled, then dropped when he saw Kada.

“Who is this?” Castiel asked. Sam helped Kada stand and walked her to Castiel.

“Cas. This is Kada. Kada. This is…”

“Castiel? They talk about you a lot…” Kada said. Castiel blinked at her.

“ ‘They’?” Castiel asked, with a tilt of his head as he squinted at her slightly. Kada bit her lip.

“Cas. We got Kada from the psych ward. They locked her up because she said she’s been to Hell.” Dean said.

“So why have you called me here?” Castiel asked, confused.

“They took me because they wanted to train me or something.” Kada said. “I heard a few of them talk about turning me into a weapon…”

“You’re human. What would they need with a human?” Castiel asked.

“That’s what we were hoping you could tell us.” Sam said.

“The only ‘weapon’ they could ever train someone to be is a Cambion or a Nephalem. Nephalems are non-existent now. They were eradicated long ago.” Castiel said.

“And Cambions?” Kada asked.

“They exist, though there’s very few of them. The angels keep tabs on them, so they never have the chance to inflict chaos on Earth.”

“What are they?”

“Cambions are born of a demon breeding with a human. Rare enough, but Nephalems…” Castiel shook his head. “They’re much more rare. Born of an angel and a demon, they are much more powerful than anything that can walk this Earth. More powerful than God, if at their full potential.”

“Is that why they were killed?” Kada asked.

“Yes. There was a time, brief as it was, when angels and demons mated. Those angels and demons were killed as were their kin. We couldn’t allow such power to threaten.” Castiel said.

“Then if those are the only things they could turn like that...Why do they want me?” Kada asked. Castiel looked at her and tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t know...But I _do_ see something in you.” He said. Kada’s eyes widened in fear and the brothers exchanged glances. “It’s very faint, like an ember, but it’s there…”

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head slightly.

“I’m not sure…” He said. Castiel went over to her and stared down at her. Kada took a small step back, bumping into Sam. Sam put a hand on her lower back, protectively, as he and Dean watched them. Castiel shifted and tilted his head to the other side as he reached a hand up. Kada flinched, but stayed put. His fingertips barely grazed her skin and the images that flashed through him were so strong, they burned him. He drew his hand back, quickly and straightened, staring intently at her. Kada winced at his touch and put a hand over her cheek, feeling the four raised spots where he touched her. Castiel pressed his palm to her cheek, making Kada whimper at the touch. She felt like his hand burned through her, burning through her cheek.

“Cas.” Dean said, his voice firm.

“Don’t touch us.” Castiel said. Sam took a step away, watching them in shock. Every memory that Kada had, and ones she had forgotten, burned their way into Castiel. He made a pained face as it burned its way up his arm. Kada whimpered and gripped his wrist, beginning to shake. Dean took a breath, making a move to step closer, his eyes fixed on Kada. Sam watched Castiel, his face scrunched with concern.

The pain and anguish Kada witness flashed across Castiel’s mind. The pain and torture she felt at the hands of Alistair and many other demons welted onto his skin. The pain and fear were so intense, it brought him to a knee, Kada sinking with them. Sam twitched and put a hand on Kada’s shoulder. Kada screamed and Castiel went flying across the room. Kada whimpered and collapsed back, curled up and shaking, with a hand pressed to her cheek.

“Kada!” Dean shouted, going to her. Sam bolted to the other side of the room, picking Castiel up.

“Cas? Hey. Are you okay?” Sam asked, holding his face, looking him over in concern.

“I’m fine, Sam.” Castiel said, patting his shoulder. He took a breath and went back to Kada. Sam pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him.

“Whoa. Whoa. Hang on.” Sam said, turning to watch as Dean lifted Kada off the ground. He took her to the bed and set her down, her body slowly stilling, the shaking subsiding. Kada’s breathing regulated and she let out a slow sigh. Dean pushed her hair out of her face and watched her.

“Kada…” He said, softly. Slowly, Kada blinked her eyes open and stared up at him. She inhaled, sharply, and looked around. She dropped her hand and Dean winced, seeing Castiel’s handprint welted onto her cheek, much like his own when Castiel pulled him from the Pit. Dean looked back at Castiel, starting to get upset. “What did you do to her?”

“I saw what she saw. Felt what she felt…” Castiel said, his voice low and soft, yet almost in pain.

“Dean.” Kada breathed, putting a hand on his arm. Dean looked back at her and helped her as she sat up. “I’m fine. It will go away.”

Castiel went to her and knelt beside her. Kada looked at him as he took her hand in his. His face had changed from one of confusion, to one of sorrow, sympathy and concern. Kada gripped his hand, knowing exactly what he had seen, and from the look on his face, she knew he was horrified.

“Everything they did to you...Everything you went through...How?” He breathed. “How are you still alive?”

Tears pricked Kada’s eyes as she shook her head. “I don’t know.” She said, softly.

“Let me take them away, Kada. I can remove those memories for good. You’ll never hurt again.” He said, reaching two fingers up to touch her forehead. Kada grabbed his wrist and lowered it.

“No. As much as I want to forget, I shouldn’t. I need to keep them with me.” She said, her voice growing strong. “If I forget, then what happens if they grab someone else and do to them what they did to me? I’m the only one who can help them.”

Castiel blinked, surprised she wanted to keep such horrid memories. Sam smiled, proudly, and Dean nodded his head, giving a small smile, just as proud. She looked at the three and gave a small smile, then looked back at Castiel.

“What you _can_ do, is find out why they need me. Why they want me. That’s all I want to know.” She said. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“I can do that.” And all at once he was gone. Kada sighed and sat back, running her fingers over her cheek, the handprint slowly fading away.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, walking over to her. Kada nodded, blinking slowly.

“I’m fine. I just need some sleep.” She said, settling herself back against the pillows. Dean looked up at Sam who nodded, going back to his bed and flopping down with a tired sigh. Dean sighed and turned off the light, rounding the bed to lay next to her. He looked at her, watching her for a moment. Her breathing slowed and she shifted, turning toward him and snuggling into the pillow. Dean gave a small smile, thankful she was okay, and pulled the blankets over them both, then turned over and fell back asleep.

~

The next day, the group headed out. They packed up, checked out and made a call to Cas, telling them where they were going to be, if he needed them.

“So where are we going again?” Kada asked, slipping into the back seat, folding her arms over the back of the front seat. She watched the two brothers slide in and Dean started the Impala and took off.

“Lebanon, Kansas. We have a bunker there.” Sam said.

“Right, yeah. So, now, when you say ‘bunker’, do you mean like a bunker bunker? Like straight up, legit, war bunker?” Kada asked, looking between the two. Sam chuckled and Dean smirked.

“You could say that. We don’t know what it was before, if it ever was anything else.” Sam said.

“There’s no way it could have been anything else before. It has a garage and a dungeon, Sam.” Dean said. Kada raised an eyebrow at the word dungeon and smirked.

“I’m sorry. You have a what now?” She giggled. Dean smirked and glanced at her through the rear view.

“Oh. I almost forgot.” Sam said, digging through his jacket. Kada tilted her head and rest it on her arm, watching the scenery pass. “Here.”

Sam handed her a knife with a wooden handle. She blinked and took it, looking it over.

“It’s…”

“A knife from the Kurds…” Kada said, softly, sitting back and running her fingers over the blade. Sam looked back at her, Dean take a brief glance back.

“They taught you about it.” Sam stated. Kada nodded.

“Kind of. This one demon, Ruby. She told me about it.” Sam and Dean exchanged glances and sighed. Kada looked up at them and gave a small giggle. “By that sigh, I take it you knew Ruby?”

“Sam more than me. Isn’t that right, Sammy boy?” Dean said, giving his brother a firm pat on his chest. Sam gave him a look. Kada raised an eyebrow.

“You’re kidding. _You’re_ the human she talked about? Wow…” Kada said, shaking her head. Sam looked back at her.

“She told you about us?...Me?” Sam said. Kada nodded.

“Yup. She never mentioned you by name. The walls have plenty of ears in Hell. She only said she was, um...Casually seeing a guy, happened to be human.” Kada said, smirking. She looked at Sam and said, “She _did_ stress the fact you were...Pretty good in bed…”

Dean snickered and Sam gave him a look. Kada giggled and looked back down at the knife.

“She...Told you about _that_?” Sam asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. She giggled.

“Oh, calm down, Sam.” She said. She opened her mouth to say something else, when a man appeared in the seat next to her. She turned and screamed, the man lunging at her, his fist connecting with her face. Dean slammed on the brakes, sending them flying forward. Kada and the man struggled for a moment as Sam and Dean scrambled for their guns. The man cut Kada’s arm and face before she could grip his wrist, keeping the blade from her. He stared down at her with pitch black eyes and a smirk. Kada hissed at him. “Colin…”

“Nice to see you again, Kada.” Colin hissed. Kada shifted, bringing her knee up to slam him between his legs. Colin howled in pain, losing his hold on Kada. She shoved him back against the door and flew at him, sinking the knife into his chest. Colin’s energy crackled through him, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Kada’s lip quivered as she bared her teeth, giving the blade one twist and ripping it out, leaving Colin dead. Kada fell back against the other side of the car, breathing hard. Sam and Dean got out and opened the back doors, Dean helping Kada out and Sam letting Colin’s body spill into the street. Dean dragged Kada out gently and moved her away from the car.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, moving her head to the side to look at the cut on her cheek. He looked at her arm and looked over the rest of her, looking for anything more serious.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Kada said, pushing at his hands gently. Sam rounded the car and went to her. She wiped her wrist across her mouth, wiping off the blood and giving a small sniffle. “I’m fine. Colin isn’t the best at grabbing people.”

“How did he know where you were?” Sam asked. Dean went to Colin’s body and dragged him to the side of the road and rolled him down the hill. He sighed and went back to the car.

“Sammy.” He said, getting back in. Sam went to the trunk and grabbed a first aid kit, then helped Kada back into the car, Dean taking off once the door was shut.

“I don’t know. They always seem to know where I am.” She said, sitting back and letting Sam clean and bandage her cuts. Sam glanced up to the front at his brother and shook his head. “But I got lucky that they sent Colin. He’s tried to grab me a couple times and I managed to get away from him.”

“You don’t know how to shoot, you don’t know how to fight. That’s it.” Dean said, pulling over. Sam chuckled and shook his head, bandaging Kada’s arm and face. Dean pulled into an abandoned gas station and got out. Sam and Kada followed as Dean went to the trunk.

“I never said I didn’t know how to fight...I just said I’ve never had a gun because I was ‘mentally unstable’.” Kada said, with a small smirk as she crossed her arms. Sam chuckled and took the shotgun Dean handed back to him. Dean pulled out a pistol and a revolver and shut the trunk. He steered Kada back behind the auto garage, Sam following. Sam set up cans and anything else he could find up on the fence, going back to Dean and Kada.

“What do you want first? Shotgun, pistol, revolver.” Dean said, laying out all three guns on the table in front of them. Kada looked at Dean and gave a quick head shake, with a giggle, and picked up the revolver. “Okay.”

Dean loaded the chamber and snapped it back in place, putting it in Kada’s hand. He moved Kada in front of him and put his hands over hers.

“Remember what I told you last night?” Dean asked. Kada nodded, suppressing a shiver. “Don’t grip it too tight...Aim…And squeeze.”

Kada shot off a round hitting a soda can and sending it flying off. Sam blinked and gave a chuckle, looking at her. Dean blinked and smirked, looking at her as well.

“Nice shot.” Dean said. “Okay, do it again.”

He rested his hands over hers, not guiding her as much, then slowly pulled his hands away, putting them on her shoulders.

“Not too tight…” Kada shot of another round, plus a third, knocking down two more cans. Dean smirked, impressed and gave her shoulders a soft pat.

“Good.” He said. Sam chuckled.

“She might just be able to outshoot you, Dean.” Sam teased. Dean gave him a look as he loaded his pistol and handed it to Kada. She watched the brothers and giggled. Kada shifted the gun in her hands, getting a feel for it, then raised it and shot. She emptied the clip shooting everything off the fence. Dean nodded and sniffed, going to the fence and lined more things up. Kada grabbed the revolver and raised it. Dean turned and shook his head.

“No. No, no, no. Move back.” He said. Sam and Kada chuckled as she took a step back. “You shoot all of those from back here, then we’ll talk.”

Dean guided her further back then pointed her to the fence. Kada sighed and raised the gun, shifting. Dean crossed his arms and smirked. Kada exhaled and shot. She hit every can but one, missing it by a hair. Dean gave a small nod, still impressed with her. Kada turned to him and smiled, giving a small giggle.

“Alright. You’re a fast learner.” He said. Kada smirked, going back to the table and setting the gun down.

“You kind of have to be when you get taught in Hell.” She said, picking up the shotgun.

“Whoa. Hang on. That’s got a bit of a kick.” Sam said, taking it from her. He loaded the shotgun and handed it to her, moving to stand behind her. He positioned her and held her waist to keep her from blowing backwards. Kada shifted, planting her feet firmly on the ground and took aim as Dean jogged back from the fence. “Same basic principle. Don't grip it too tight. Aim and fire.”

Kada took a breath and fired, stumbling back into Sam. Sam chuckled and Kada giggled as she looked over the gun. “Powerful.” She said. Sam chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah. Just a bit.” Off in the distance, they heard sirens. Their heads shot up and Dean quickly grabbed the pistol and revolver, Sam taking the gun from Kada.

“That’s our cue to leave.” Dean said. They all hurried back to the Impala and took off.

~

They reached the bunker and hurried Kada inside, having two more demon incidents on the way.

“Are you sure they won’t get me in here?” Kada asked, as Dean unlocked the door and guided her in. The lights flickered on and illuminated the bunker, making Kada stop in her tracks on the stairs and gape at the sight. Sam chuckled as he moved past her down the stairs. Dean came up behind her and smirked, putting a hand on her waist, urging her forward. “Holy hell...This...Is incredible.”

Kada stepped into the library and looked around.

“How can concrete compare with demons, though? They can just break right through it…” Kada said. Dean came up alongside her and pointed back to the door they came in.

“Devil’s Trap under the rug, sigils and demon traps above all the bookcases. There’s sigils and symbols covering this place, Kada. Okay?” Dean said, with a chuckle. “Every doorway has a symbol of some sort, and we have a freaking dungeon we can lure them to if, God forbid, they get in.”

Kada turned to him and gave him a small smile. Dean smiled and tipped her chin, briefly.

“Don’t worry about it, okay, darlin’?” He said. Kada nodded and turned to the bookshelves, running her hand along the spines. Dean watched her for a moment, then turned to Sam. “Anything from Cas?”

“Nothing yet. He might be knee deep in demons, Dean.” He said, giving his brother a look. Dean nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Kada turned and said, “So am I gonna sleep on the tables or what?”

Kada smirked and gave a giggle, crossing her arms. Sam looked at her and smirked.

“There’s a whole bunch of rooms. You can take your pick.” Sam said, going to her. Kada smiled and followed him. “Hey, Dean. You wanna make some burgers?”

Dean looked at him. “What am I, your personal chef?” Dean said. Kada giggled and looked at him.

“Extra bacon?” She asked, sweetly. Dean smirked.

“See, that’s what you say if you want me to make you a burger.” He said, smirking and pointing at her. Kada giggled as Dean headed back to the kitchen. Sam shook his head and led Kada down the hall. Kada chose her room and settled in, though it didn’t take long. All she had with her was the clothes Sam and Dean bought her, which were only a few outfits, and a few choice belongings from the hospital. Sam came back in, leaning against the doorway, watching her.

“It’s looking good.” Sam said. Kada jumped and turned, putting a hand to her chest. She gave a breathy giggle.

“Jesus, Sam. You scared me.” She said. Sam chuckled.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” He said. Kada looked around the room and sighed, happily. Sam smiled at her and went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re so much like Dean, I’m actually a little terrified.”

Sam gave a chuckle and looked at her. Kada looked at him, eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“The whole...Nesting, setting up your room. Dean did the same thing when we first got here.” Sam said. Kada blinked and looked away, rubbing at her wrist.

“Well, when you finally have a room that won’t keep you locked in, and a bed that isn’t a hard piece of metal, with an actual mattress and blankets…” She looked up at Sam. “And there’s no chains to keep you locked away…”

Sam dropped his hand and shifted. “Kada, I…” Kada shook her head.

“It’s fine.” She said, looking down. “Not a lot of people really understand how much people like me crave the normalcy of things...To have our own room, have good people around us…”

Kada stared at the floor and gave a soft exhale and said, softly, “...To be believed in…”

Sam shifted and pulled Kada into a hug. Kada slid her arms around Sam and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back, lightly and briefly, then pulled back and looked down at her.

“Hey. Kada.” Sam cupped her chin, tilting it up to look up at him. He smiled and said, “We believe you. Don’t ever forget that.”

Kada nodded and smiled. “I know. Thank you.” She said, pulling her arms back. Sam smiled as Dean came around the corner.

“Hey, burgers are...Done…” He looked between the two and looked at Kada, her face somber and sad. “Are you okay?”

Kada nodded and gave him a small smile. “I’m fine.” She said. Dean nodded and tilted his head back up the hallway.

“Burgers are done. Extra bacon.” he said, giving her a warm smile. Kada’s smile widened and nodded.

“Awesome. Thanks.” She said. The three walked back up the hallway and sat in the library as they ate.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kada, can I ask?” Sam asked. Kada looked up at him as she chewed on a piece of bacon. She nodded and watched him. “When they...Taught you...What exactly did they teach you?”

Kada shrugged and sucked the rest of the bacon into her mouth, chewing.

“Everything there is to know. How to kill monsters, how to identify what monster it is. Weaknesses, strengths, habits, patterns.” She said, sitting back in her chair. “It was literally like Hunting 101. What guns to use, what knives to use, incantations…”

“Whoa…” Dean stopped her as he sat up. Kada looked at him. “Incantations?”

“Yeah. Spells and crap. But I’m not a witch.” She held up three fingers and said, with a small giggle, “Scout’s Honor.”

“Why would they teach you that? That’s definitely  _ not _ Hunting 101…” Dean said.

“Well, most demons deal with witches. So they know a lot. And I learned under the King of Hell. He made sure I knew what I was doing.” She said, rolling her eyes. “God...Crowley is such a self-righteous piece of uncultured swill...Thinks just because he was the top ‘salesman’ that gives him the right to say he’s King of Hell. Of course the demons feared him enough already, and demons have no spines, so it makes sense how he could just control them…”

Sam looked at his brother, an eyebrow raised in amusement and a laugh on his lips at her rant. Dean did a quick eyebrow raise and chuckled.

“Sounds like you have a lot of animosity towards him.” Sam said. Kada looked at him.

“Are you kidding? He’s a bag of dicks that was shoved into a douche nugget and deep fried in ignorance.” She said. A smirk crept across Dean’s face as he slowly looked from Kada to Sam. Sam rubbed a hand over his chin and chuckled. Kada gave a small giggle and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“That’s basically how we’ve felt, you just put it into...Oddly specific words.” Sam said. Kada shrugged.

“He was a douche nugget. I hated studying under him…” She said, picking at her burger. She stared at the burger, almost burning a hole into it, before Sam reached over and touched her arm.

“Kada?” Kada’s head shot up and she inhaled, shifting in her seat.

“Sorry.” She said.

“It’s okay.” Sam said, drawing his hand back.

“So...Do I just sit here and wait for Castiel to come back?” She asked. “I mean you made it seem like this bunker was huge. I kind of want to see it.”

She gave the brothers a small smile and they both nodded.

“Yeah. Uh, it’s not  _ that _ big. Mostly just empty rooms.” Sam said, standing and picking up his plate. Dean looked at his half eaten burger, then at him, almost offended.

“You’re not going to finish that?” He asked. Sam looked at him for a moment then gave a soft scoff and slid the plate to him. Dean smirked and put the burger on his plate.

“Go nuts, man.” Sam said. Kada giggled and finished her burger before standing and following Sam out of the library.

~

Sam took her around the bunker, showing her the dungeon and the garage, what have you. As Sam led her to the firing range, Dean joined them.

“This seems like the better choice, if you wanted to teach me to shoot.” Kada said, turning to the doorway, just as Dean walked in. Dean shrugged.

“Felt like you needed an organic lesson.” He said, giving a quick smile and crossing his arms as he leaned against one of the dividers. Kada giggled. “And you still need to learn how to fight.”

“I know how to fight. You really think they didn’t teach me that? What they didn’t teach me is how to get the upper hand with a skilled and well trained demon.” She said. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Oh? So you can fight? Well, let’s test that theory, shall we?” Dean said, pushing himself off the divider and strolling out of the room.

“Dean, is this necessary?” Sam called.

“Completely.” Kada said, following him out. Sam sighed and followed the pair. Dean went to the sparring room and flipped on the lights, shrugging off his button up shirt and tossing it aside. Kada smirked and did the same with her button up, fixing her V-neck. Sam sighed and sat backwards in one of the chairs, watching them. Kada pulled her hair back and put it into a messy bun, stepping onto the mat with Dean.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean teased. Kada gave a giggle and cracked her neck.

“Are you sure  _ you _ want to do this?” She asked. Dean shot out a fist at her, which she easily avoided. Dean smirked and did it again. Kada blocked the blow and struck out, palm open, and connected with Dean’s chest, making him stumble back. Dean coughed and pressed a hand to where she struck him. Kada raised an eyebrow and smirked as they began to circle each other. Dean smirked and said, “Okay. Okay.”

All at once, it happened. Dean shot out another fist, locking them into a fight. Blow after blow was dealt, each being blocked by the other. A few face shots connected, but they brushed them off and advanced again. Kada ended up in a headlock by Dean, causing Sam to stand in concern.

“Dean.” He warned. Kada waved a hand at him, the other gripping the arm around her throat.

“I’ve got this, Sam.” Kada said. Kada stomped on Dean’s foot, making him loosen his grip, then she gripped his wrist, twisting his arm behind him. Her foot connected to his ass, kicking him and making him stumble across the mat. Dean lost his footing and fell as Kada rushed to him, sitting on his hips and trying to pin him to the floor. They struggled with each other before Dean got the upper hand and flipped her, pinning her down. Kada struggled against him, at first in attempt to regain the upper hand, but soon, her memories came flooding back to her. Kada whimpered and fought back even more fierce. 

She started to hyperventilate, then headbutted Dean, making him roll onto his back, holding his face. Kada scrambled to her feet and moved away from him, shaking. Sam went to his brother, helping him up. Dean gingerly touched his face and looked at his hands, expecting to see blood. When he figured out she didn’t break his nose, he looked at her. Kada covered her face and struggled to regulate her breathing. The brothers went to her, slowly and carefully, unsure of what would set her off again.

“Kada? Hey.” Sam said, gently, lightly touching her shoulder. Kada shook her head and dropped her hands.

“Kada?” Dean asked, moving closer to her.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” She said. She took a step back, leaning against the wall and sighed. 

“Just...Didn’t expect to have flashbacks like that.” She gave a soft laugh and slid down the wall, resting her arms on her knees. The brothers looked at each other, before squatting down next to her.

“What the hell did they do to you?” Sam asked, slowly realizing there was more than what she was telling them. Kada let out a slow breath and opened her eyes.

“You have no idea.” She said. She swallowed, hard, and continued, “Sometimes they would physically strap me down and torture me. It never lasted long, but I always fought them off. I was afraid of what they would do if it went too far. I guess Dean being on top of me like that...Just brought it back.”

“Kada, I’m sorry. I…” Dean started. Kada patted his arm, gently and said, “You didn’t know. How could you?”

She gave a small shoulder shrug and moved to stand up. Sam and Dean helped her up and she said, “You wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. I understand.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean asked, touching her cheek. Kada nodded and smiled.

“I’m fine. Promise.” She said. Dean nodded and looked at Sam, who watched her with concern. She gave a soft laugh and said, “Guys. Really. I’m fine.”

She moved past them and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on. She sighed and took down her hair, turning to them.

“So, can we go?” She asked, moving to the door. Sam and Dean exchanged glances and shrugged, following her out.

~

Kada stayed in her room for most of the night. She came out every now and then to exchange books from the shelves in the library. Every time she did, one of the two of them asked her how she was, and she always responded with ‘I’m fine.’ then retreated back to her room.  A week passed with Kada’s attendance being sporadic before Dean finally went to check on her one night. He went to her door and knocked, before opening it and poking his head in.

“Kada?” He called. Kada walked out of the bathroom, a towel around her upper body. Her hair was damp and he could smell the warm scent of vanilla, telling him she just showered. She smiled at him, pulling on a pair of jeans.

“Hey.” She said. Dean looked up at the ceiling and said, “Uh, I can come back?”

“No. It’s fine. I’m decent.” She said, pulling the towel away, revealing her bra. “My hair was wet.”

Dean walked in and shut the door.

“If you’re going to ask me if I’m okay, I’m…”

“And if you say ‘I’m fine’ one more time, I’m going to shoot myself.” Dean said, smirking. Kada looked at him and giggled.

“Well, I am.” She said. She turned to her dresser and opened a drawer, pulling a tank top out. Dean went to look away, but then saw the marks on her skin. He suddenly realized why she had so casually asked him if he had scars, like she just assumed he did. He went to her a grazed his fingers over a particularly nasty welt that ran across her back. Kada stilled at the touch, forgetting, as she often did, about her scars. Her heart started racing and she turned to him, dropping the tank. Dean’s face was covered in pain and sadness, seeing her this way. He splayed his hand over her stomach, all sorts of different sized scars and welts under his touch. He looked at her.

“Kada.” He breathed. A tear rolled down her cheek and she shifted.

“They never healed. And they made sure they wouldn’t.” She said, struggling to keep the fear and tears from her voice. Tears pricked at Dean’s eyes as well, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing and feeling.

“How did you survive this?” He asked, reaching his other hand up to cup her cheek. Kada shook her head and shrugged, a sad smile on her face.

“I don’t know. I don’t.” She said, tearfully. “I try...To block out what I remember. I’m not always successful.”

Kada broke away from him, going to her bed. Dean followed and sat next to her. Kada sniffled and suppressed a sob, wiping her face. Dean slid an arm around her and held her close.

“I don’t know why they grabbed me, I don’t know why I survived, I don’t know why this is happening, Dean.” She said, clinging to him. Dean kissed her temple and nuzzled her hair, gently.

“We’ll figure it out, okay? I promise you.” He said. Kada pushed away from him, slightly, looking up at him.

“We haven’t heard anything from Castiel in almost a week. Where is he?” She asked. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“We don’t know where he is half the time. He’s an angel, Kada. But I could tell from how he looked at you, he won’t stop until he finds answers.” Dean said. Kada nodded and sniffed, letting out a slow breath. Dean cupped her cheek and kissed the other. “Don’t worry, okay?”

Kada smiled, lightly. “Thank you.” She said. She gave a soft sigh and wiped her face, moving to the headboard and leaning against it.

“I’m such a mess. No wonder they were force feeding me drugs…” Kada said. “Mood swings, talking about demons... _ I _ would lock me up if I heard that.”

“Kada, you went through hell...literally.” Dean said, moving closer to her, putting an arm over her legs. “I would wonder about you if you  _ didn’t _ have some sort of issue.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kada said, giving a soft laugh. Dean chuckled. Kada moved closer to Dean and slid her arms around his neck, hugging him. Dean slid an arm around her waist, hugging her back. “I don’t know what I would have done if you two didn’t bust me out. Thank you.”

Dean smiled and said, “It’s what we do.” Kada giggled and pulled away from the hug, brushing her fingers on his jawline, then dropped her hands to his chest. Kada blinked at him, looking him over and bit her lip. Dean’s smile turned into a small smirk as he looked her over.

“So...You don’t think my scars are, like, hideous?” She asked, softly. Dean shook his head.

“No. It proves you survived Hell. You’re strong. Tough. If you can make it through Hell, you can make it through anything.” Dean said. Kada gave a short giggle and bit her lip. Dean moved closer, pressing Kada back against the headboard, easing his lips over hers. Kada kissed him back and slid a hand into his hair. Dean fingers slid over her scars across her back and Kada shivered, pulling away. He watched her face. “What?”

“Nothing.” She said, shaking her head slightly. “No one’s ever seen my scars except the doctors and...They never touched them…”

“Do you not want me to?” He asked, moving his hands away.

“No.” Kada grabbed his arm, gently. Dean stopped. She looked up at him and guided his hand to her waist. He eased his fingers over the scattered skin, running his hands over scarred over welts and scars as he held her hips. Kada bit her lip and stared up at Dean, gauging his reaction to them. Dean’s eyes lowered to her chest. Either they hadn’t noticed before or the demons were very specific where they cut her. A long scar dipped along her chest, almost perfectly lined with her bra. Dean exhaled and shook his head, moving his hand up to trace it.

“How...Just _ how _ ?” He asked. Kada watched his hand move across her chest, then looked up at him.

“I went numb.” She said, plainly. “After a while, I just didn’t feel anything. They had to purposefully cut into me deep enough to cause a scar for me to feel something.”

Dean looked up at her and saw the pain of remembering flash across her face. Dean cupped her cheek and kissed her again. Kada slid a hand up to grip his wrist, as his other hand slid to her waist, holding her, his thumb rubbing over her hip and scars. Kada shivered and gripped his arm. Kada shifted, moving to the middle of the bed, Dean moving with her. Kada slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing his button up down and off of him. Dean chuckled and tossed the shirt aside. Kada giggled as he held her waist and pulled her closer.

“Are you sure Sam won’t walk in?” She asked, softly. Dean smirked and ran his nose along her jawline and down her neck.

“I’m sure. He’s out making a food run, then will probably go to his room.” Dean said. Kada tilted her head back as Dean kissed along her neck, down to her chest. He stopped and Kada looked down at him. He slid a finger along the scar once more, before kissing it, softly. Kada smiled and her eyes fluttered closed, giving a soft sigh.

~

Dean and Kada lay in her bed, her arms around him, his arms around her, running his fingers over her scars. Every time he did, Kada shivered a little. Dean chuckled and smirked, looking down at her. Kada had her head rested on his chest, sliding her fingertips over his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and kissed her slowly. Kada kissed him back and giggled. She reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek.

“We should probably get up before Sam comes looking for us.” Kada said, softly, dropping her hand and tucking her arms under her as she rest her chin on his chest. Dean chuckled and slid a hand through her hair.

“I think you might be right.” He said, giving her a quick kiss and getting up. Kada giggled and stretched out, sighing, as she watched Dean pull on his jeans and grab his shirts. He turned to her and chuckled. “Well? Come on.”

Kada giggled and slipped out of bed, grabbing her shirt and pulling it on. They both pulled themselves together and walked out, going to the library. When they entered, they saw Sam sitting at the table, laptop open. He looked up and sighed.

“There you are.” Sam said. Dean blinked at him.

“Dude, what’s up your butt?” He asked, sitting across from him. Kada sat in a chair at the head of the table, draping her legs over the armrest. Sam sighed.

“I got a call while I was out.” Sam said.

“And?” Dean asked. Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Got a call from one of Dad’s old contacts in Georgia…” Sam started. “He thinks there’s a case of killer puppets…”

Dean blinked and then gave a laugh. “I’m sorry, I thought you said killer puppets…” Dean said.

“Yeah. Dean. I did.” Sam said, sitting back and looking at him.

“Killer.  _ Puppets _ .” Dean repeated. Sam gave a soft laugh.

“You can say how ever you want, Dean, but I still said killer puppets.” Sam said. Dean sighed and rubbed his face.

“Okay, so...Are we talking demonic possession? Haunted dolls?” Dean asked.

“Dead Silence.” Kada interjected. Sam and Dean looked at her.

“What?” They asked together.

“That movie, Dead Silence? About the killer puppets?” Kada said.

“Wasn’t that a haunted item?” Sam asked. Kada shook her head.

“No. Spirit possession. The lady possessed and killed through the dolls and lived on through the dolls.” She said.

“How do you know about that movie?” Dean asked. Kada gave him a look.

“All those years in Hell and you think I didn’t watch horror movies?” She said, a sarcastic smirk on her face. “When I was at the halfway houses I watched everything I could get my hands on.”

“And you honestly think this is the same thing?” Sam asked. Kada shrugged.

“Same  _ kind _ of thing.” Kada said. “I mean, if you’re going to investigate  _ killer _ puppets, something has to be either possessing or haunting them. There’s some sort of spirit that’s killing. It’s not the dolls.”

Sam looked at his brother, who turned the corners of his mouth down before shrugging and closing his laptop.

“Well, do you want to come along then?” He asked, sitting up and looking at her. Kada blinked and looked between the brothers.

“Come...On a hunt?” She asked.

“Yeah. You think you know what this is, you were...Taught by demons…” Dean said with a shiver. “Try your hand at hunting. Everyone gets into the life one way or another.”

Kada shifted and bit her lip. “You guys...Trust me enough for that?” She asked, softly. Sam chuckled and watched her.

“Yeah, Kada. Look, you were taught by demons, who probably know a lot more than we do. Which means you know a lot more than we do.” Sam said. Kada looked at him.

“But remembering what I was taught means remembering everything…” Kada said. Dean slid a hand to her, touching her arm.

“Hey. We’re both going to be there, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you. And if it does, we can call Cas for backup.” Dean said, giving her a reassuring smile. Kada looked at him, then at Sam. She looked back at Dean, gave him a smile and nodded.

“Okay. Well, then let’s go.” She said.

~

It was an 18 hour drive from Lebanon to Tifton, Georgia. Kada slept most of the way and Sam dug around, making calls about the case. They rolled into Tifton around noon and checked into a motel.

“Sam. What do we know?” Dean asked, tossing his bag onto a bed. He sat on the edge and looked at his brother, who sat at the table and opened his laptop.

“Um, well I made a few calls. Jefferson said he thought it was a haunted item, Jason said what Kada said, thinks it’s a spiritual possession.” Sam said.

“That’s it?” Dean asked.

“Dean, this isn’t exactly stuff we’ve dealt with before. Nothing like this is in Dad’s journal. I told you we should have gone through the library before we left.” Sam said.

“And  _ I _ told  _ you _ , we have bodies dropping and we need to get down here as soon as possible.” Dean shot back.

“Well, I…”

“Boys!” Kada interjected. They both turned to look at her. “Did you forget what I went through? Let’s just visit the crime scenes and I can probably pick some stuff up.”

Sam sighed and said, “Well, if we do that, you’re going to need a new outfit.” He gave a small smile and Kada smirked and giggled.

“Perfect.”

~

2 hours later, with Kada decked out in a fancy new ‘FBI’ pantsuit, the trio went to the police station. They walked in and glanced back at Kada, both of them wondering and worrying, slightly. Kada shifted and fixed her jacket, looking at them.

“What?” She asked, softly. They shook their heads and went to the front desk. The young woman looked up and smiled.

“Hi. How can I help you today?” She asked. Sam and Dean took out their fake FBI badges and flashed them.

“Agents Gere and Simmons.” Dean said. He turned and pointed to Kada. “This is our rookie, Agent…”

“Agent Benson. We need to see the case files on the, uh, ‘Puppet Murders’.” Kada said, stepping up and flashing her badge. Dean glanced at her and gave a small smirk. Sam looked around his brother at her and smiled. The woman’s smile dropped slightly.

“Oh. I hadn’t realized that was a federal case.” She said, still clearly trying to keep a chipper vibe.

“Our boss wanted us to look into it. Give me some sort of experience.” Kada said, with a small giggle and a sweet smile. The lady gave a small sigh and nodded, still smiling.

“Give me a minute while I gather the files.” She said, pushing away from her desk and standing, going into the next room. Kada gave a small smirk and turned to the boys, who watches her, impressed.

“Wow.” Sam said. “Usually Dean has to flirt with the secretary for a while in order to get what we need.”

Dean looked at Sam, a half smirk still on his face. Kada chuckled and said, “Well, she has grown kids and they’ve moved away. Me, looking so young, drove her to want to mother me and help me out.”

The brother blinked and stared at her. “How in the  _ hell _ did you know that?” Dean asked. Kada smirked and turned to the desk, grabbing a framed picture.

“Because I actually looked around her desk for some clues instead of flirting with her.” Kada said. She turned the picture to them showing the secretary with two kids in front of Yale University. Sam turned to his brother and said, “You know, you’d think  _ I _ would have thought of that?”

“You know, you’d think you  _ would _ .” Dean said, smirking. Kada smirked and set the picture back on the desk as the woman came back.

“This is all we have. Bodies are still at the coroner's waiting for autopsies.” The woman said, handing Kada the files. Kada took them and smiled.

“Well, that will be our next stop. Thank you.” She said. The woman nodded and sat back down as Kada turned and walked out with the boys.

~


End file.
